


You Don't Own Me

by Toodentz



Series: The New Now: 2D x Ace [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, Heavy flirting, M/M, Nude Photos, Playing Hard to Get, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: 2D is hesitant to pursue what he really wants- Ace. But can Ace push past the doubt to show him what it means to be wanted?





	1. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D's troubled past is keeping him from what he really wants- Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Ace is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you liked the characterization of Ace and 2D by the two of us, follow our RP ask blog for the two at livingthenownow.tumblr.com  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

The deeper the sleep he was in, the more he shifted about, at one point ending up pressed into his side, his hand resting onto his chest as the sheets tangled up through his body. And he snored quite loudly.

Ace didn't stir at all, the comfort of the singer snuggled up against him only making him warm and fuzzy, the feeling of sleeping next to someone only helping him sleep a little more peacefully. As the sun rose the next day, the two stayed snuggled up, sleeping in for quite some time.

Once the morning came and the afternoon soon rolled around as they slept in, 2D lifted his head off from the pillow, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes and blinking slowly. Once he saw Ace there close to him, his eyes grew wide, his jaw nearly falling slack. “...”

Ace felt 2D stirring and woke up, stretching his arms above his head with a big yawn, not noticing 2D's shocked expression. "Good morning."

2D drew back from him then, almost like he was nervous, his brain quickly scattering for what the two had done the night before. He rested his head into the palm of his hand, sitting Indian style at the far edge of his bed. “...”

Ace was surprised to see the man so shocked, after all he should have remembered what they did, they had only smoked. He settled a comforting expression on his face, talking to him with concern. "You okay, 'D?"

Of course he remembered everything. He remembered the way he felt and how close he was, he remembered the noises he made for him, and he remembered the way he held onto him as he fucked him. He didn’t say anything, only replaying everything that had happened the previous night.

"Hey, 'D, if you're nervous or somethin'... uh, you don't have to be." He tried being comforting, his overconfidence showing in his voice. He did the best thing he knew how, he acted like himself. Cool, calm, and collected. "It's cool."

2D started to get up from where he was laying, instead scooping up a towel off from the floor and scuttling his way towards the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him without a word.

Ace tried to relax, settling himself back against the headboard of the bed. He's probably just...nervous. I hope. he sat fiddling with his fingers before picking up his jeans and sliding them back on, resting back comfortably on the bed. 

2D was hiding away in his own space then, letting the towel fall onto the counter as he wiggled himself out of his underwear. He turned the hot water on, stepping inside of it and letting the warm water trail along his body.

Ace waited a long time with no word from 2D. Maybe I should go check on him? He sat up from the bed, knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey 'D? You okay?"

With his hair slicked back, he peeked his head around the shower curtain to the sound of his voice, calling out for him nervously. “...Yeah. ‘M fine, yeah? Jus’ uh...gettin’ ready.”  
"Oh, okay.. uh..." He stood at the door, unsure what to do next. "Do you want me to leave?"

He sort of went quiet again, instead closing the curtain and letting the water pour over him, his wide eyes in a panic. “...”

Ace stood at the door, not really wanting to leave. He wasn't going to unless the singer told him to. He called to him again through the door. "Did you hear me? I can't tell if you heard me through the door..."

The sound of the water turning off could be heard from inside the bathroom, the boy stepping out and quickly drying off, wrapping the towel around his waist before he opened the door and scuttled by him to make way for his dresser. The smell of him was almost intoxicating, but he was his bandmate. A professional, and only professional relationship. ...Starting now.

Ace was surprised to watch the singer shoot past him so quickly. He seemed nervous. Maybe I can help him relax a bit... As he stood by his dresser, he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the singer's waist, burying his lips into the crook of his neck.

“Eh—“ His touch was soothing, his skin was warm. But 2D tensed up nonetheless, holding his shirt in one hand, his jeans in the other. 

"You're so tense... you gotta relax, pretty boy." He placed his hands on the man's shoulder's and started to massage him, still standing quite close. His tone was calm and intoxicating, drawing the singer in.

2D turned to face him, sliding his shirt up and over his head, following his jeans. He did his best to keep his voice controlled and firm, but his nerves only got the best of him. “Y-you can’t tell anyone.”

"I won't..." he whispered, drawing the singer in closer, still smiling towards him. He was absolutely smitten. "It can be our little secret, alright? Anything you want."

2D looked as if he wasn’t so sure he believed him. After all, he only just met him recently. His cheeks flushed, stepping away from him once he was fully dressed. “‘M serious, yeah? Y’cant tell anyone.”

"I won't, I won't." He reassured him, smiling at him wide. "I mean it. Anything you want, 'D. Anything."

2D sat himself onto the edge of his bed, slumping a bit. He kept quiet, wearing a frown as he remembered everything from the previous night. His hands all over him. The way he felt inside of him. The way he satisfied him so good. 

Snap out of it.

Ace wandered over to his side, sitting close to him, resting his hand on the man's thigh. "Hey, relax okay? It's no big deal. It was nice..."

2D’s eyes peered down to his hand, then up to meet his gaze. He shrugged, only getting back up to his feet, continuing on in his small tangent. “Y’cant tell anyone. Is’not a joke. Y’cant go ‘n brag about it. That’s what you would do, yeah? I’ve heard all sorts of stories about you ‘n that...gang. You can’t say anythin’.”

Ace smiled at him, taking his nervous accusations lightheartedly and brushing off his panicked hits. "Hey, I swear alright? I wouldn't do that, that's not what I'm interested in..."  
2D took a step backwards from him, his eyes narrowing at him. “That’s the whole reason y’came in here, yeah?”

Ace laughed. "You invited me in here. I just chose to stay." He stood up and walked back towards the singer, taking him in his arms quickly before he had the chance to panic any further. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, holding him tight for a few seconds before pulling away from the kiss, smiling wide. "I stayed for you."

Despite how sweet the kiss was, he stepped back again, pulling himself out of his arms. With furrowed brows, and an accusing tone, he managed to back himself up against his bedroom wall, cornering himself. “Is’not a joke, yeah? You...you cant go ‘n tell anyone. ‘N it can’t happen again.”

Ace's face fell, suddenly realizing how... how hurt he was by those words. Sure, that was just supposed to be a hookup, sure it didn't mean anything but... it did. That was the problem. It meant more than a regular something. "I don't think it's a joke... I-" 

I like you, is what he wanted to say. But they just met, he couldn't be falling for him. And woah, falling? That was a serious thing, they were only together one time.  
But wow.... the one time....

"Why not?"

2D’s tone was defensive despite how badly he started to stammer, pressing his back into the wall. “B-because. Besides, your under our contract ‘n it’s written there, yeah? Y-you’re gonna end up in a lot of trouble. Jus’ go, yeah? Go.”

Ace took a step forward now, standing his ground, knowing he didn't mean what he was saying. He felt their connection, he knew something had happened between them he couldn't just walk away from. "I'll drop the contract. I'll drop everything. If it means getting to be with you one more time..." He stepped forward again, standing in front of the singer against the wall. He looked into his eyes, seeing the confusion and struggle in the singer's face. "Fuck getting in trouble, fuck everything. I know you felt what I felt last night. I want you. I can't just walk away, 'D..."

2D looked upwards to him, shifting his weight and quickly shaking his head, closing his eyes shut tightly. “You barely know me.” He started, bringing his hands up into his blue hair and gently tugging at it by the root in frustration. “You know what the tabloids say, yeah? You dont actually know me.” He started to grow more and more defensive, but he couldn’t seem to get away from him. “It wasn’t anythin’, yeah? Sex is sex. It’s jus’ sex.”

"I never read the tabloids to begin with, D', and so what if I don't know you yet? I want to... I really want to. That's what things like this should be, two people learning about each other. And that... That wasn't just sex. You and I both know what that felt like." He brought a hand gently to the singer's face, severely testing his limits but risking it anyways, brushing a thumb tenderly across his cheek. "I felt it. I know you felt it... The way we connected... I haven't felt that way in a long time..."

2D let his thumb linger there for a moment before he tensed up, bringing a hand up to wrap around his wrist and pull him away. He shook his head again, this time making an attempt to step away from him. “...No. That shit doesn’t work, yeah?” The last time that happened you ended up cheated on. “No. Go...unpack or wha’ever.”

"'D... I know you're nervous. I know you're scared. Look at me," he locked eyes with him, his gentle expression needing him to want him to stay. "I mean this. Please, give me a chance. I know you've been hurt, I know you've been through a lot... but I want to be the one to change that for you. Last night as incredible, not just the sex but the connection I had to you- I know you felt it too. I know you did. Don't focus on your fear, focus on that feeling, just for a minute. I know you know I'm different..." He held his hand back up to the singer's face again, standing close enough to feel his nervous breath against his face. "Just for a minute, 'D..."

2D went quiet for a long moment, inhaling deeply. He took in the smell of him. The familiar, soothing smell of him. It was almost nostalgic now. He focused on exactly that, just like he was told, and for a few seconds he relived it. And admittedly wanted it again. But he snapped himself out of the thought, his eyes cold on him, furrowing his brow. “N-no, y’have to go. Nothin’ happened. You’ve gone mad.”

"You don't mean that," he said, whispering to him in a soothing voice, drawing him in once again. He knew it was only a matter of time before his walls fell, he wouldn't be able to resist him just like Ace couldn't resist him now. "I know that much about you..." He rested his forehead against the man's, resting his hands on his hips, feeling his now familiar curves. "Tell me you didn't feel something, 'D. Tell me you didn't feel a thing, that it wasn't special. That it wasn't different. And I'll walk away if you can say it and mean it."  
2D opened his mouth to start talking but he couldn’t seem to find the words he wanted. He couldn’t admit that part and he knew it. He had him the second his hands held onto his waistline. He snapped his lips shut instead, letting his head fall back onto the wall with a soft whine of defeat. But he didn’t entirely give up there. 

“Sod off. Go unpack.”

"I told you what to do to get me to leave. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying for you. I know that might not something you're used to, but I am.." He took another step, gently pressing his body against him as he leaned back against the wall. He leaned his lips close to him, their noses touching as he stood in front of him, their breath hot between their faces, only causing them to sweat more. "Let me stay for you, 'D..."

2D’s arms moved to wrap around him slowly, taking him into his embrace despite the hitched breath in his throat. He sort of nudged him gently with his knee against his thigh, almost like he was indicating for him to pick him up, since he knew he could with ease. 

“N-no. You can’t.”

Ace noticed the sly movement of his leg against his thigh, and with a quick motion hitched his arms under his legs and lifted him, resting him against the wall once more, leaning between the singer's legs. "You gotta quit letting your mouth do all the talking..." He kissed the singer right next to his lips, teasing him, wanting him to make the final move, knowing what he felt was right.

2D’s legs wrapped around him as he leaned his weight back onto the wall, admittedly impressed with how easily he worked with him. His hands held onto him, his fingers curling around his shoulders and tugging at his shirt, exhaling a heavy breath through his lips once he felt his sweet kiss. 

“You...ah—“

Ace held him tightly, hovering over his lips. He could feel the magnetic pull between them, every ounce of self control he had keeping him from kissing him deep. He wanted the singer to prove it to himself. "Kiss me if you don't want me to go. Be honest with yourself..."

2D brought his hands up to the back of his head, running his fingers lazily through his hair. Of course he hesitated, swallowing hard as he looked towards his lips through half-lidded eyes. He was following his lead without even realizing it, speaking through his body language. He pressed a rough kiss to his lips, his arms snaking around him as he shifted to move even closer against him.

Ace returned the kiss with a forceful need, every inch of his body wanting the singer like he had never expected. His lips were addicting, he pulled his hips closer and held the singer close, the idea of pulling away from him now far away.

2D’s teeth teasingly bit into his bottom lip, tugging at it before letting it go and drawing back from his kiss. He started to breathe heavily against him, his voice hardly a mumble.  
“Y-you gotta go.”

"No way. Not on your life." Ace whispered to him, shifting to hold the singer against the wall with just his hips, moving his hands to his sides as he explored his curves with his hands. "You sealed the deal. You're mine now..."

2D leaned back against the wall lazily, his hands falling against his stomach, closing his eyes as he felt his hands moving along his skin. It made him shiver, his body growing a bit tense. “You’ve gotta, yeah? Eh...”

Ace continued to touch him, slowing his pace and taking his time, moving his lips to the side of his neck as he balanced the man against his hips. "Says who? I don't want to go.”

It can’t happen again.  
2D’s own words from earlier rang in his head, but it didn’t take long before a groan left his lips, his hands moving up to hold onto him by the shoulders. “B-But—“

"I want to stay..." His voice dropped lower and lower in volume as he swept himself away into the singer's body, focusing on every curve, touching him and eventually settling to a whisper into the singer's ears, getting to know him. "I wanna stay... I wanna stay for you... I want to feel you again..."

2D peeked one eye open to peer over his shoulder, glancing towards the clock across the room. With a sigh, he rested his head onto him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. “We’ve got practice.” He doubled back at the clock. 15 minutes…

In all honesty, Ace wasn't looking to hook up again. He just knew leaving the singer's side now wasn't an option. He was intoxicated with him, completely smitten with the touch of him against his skin. He didn't want to let go, not yet. 

"We don't have to do anything. Just let me stay with you until practice. Let me stay this way with you..."

“You can’t.” He said again, his hands moving to place over his, stopping him where he was against his ribs. His voice vibrated against him with how close he was, causing his heart to race. “I already told you, yeah?”

"Then what do ya call what I'm doing right now?" He smiled, nuzzling his lips into his neck. He moved back to the singer's lips, kissing him again and smiling against his lips. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere until I absolutely have to…"

He was persistent. 2D’s lips lingered along his, a tinge of pink shading his cheeks as he locked eyes with him. “You can’t jus’..”

Ace cut him off before he could finish, pressing his lips hard to his and pulling away slowly. He responded simply, but too simple to argue with. "Says who?"

2D moved in closer to him, sitting up a bit as his arms moved around him. “What is it you want? Why won’t you jus’ go, yeah?”

"You don't get it, do you pretty boy?" Ace jutted his hips against him softly, just enough to give the singer chills. "I want you."

2D’s eyes fell to his hips, his cheeks only growing redder under his bangs before he shook off the feeling, his head resting back onto his shoulder. “...”

Ace brought his face up by his chin, looking at him sweetly, kissing his nose in a sudden romantic gesture. "You want me, too. I can feel it in the way you're looking at me. I can feel it in your body when I touch you." He kissed him sweetly again, pulling away from his lips slowly and dragging his bottom lip delicately between his teeth. "I can taste it on your lips."

2D could feel his heart racing in his chest, only turning away from him and averting his eyes elsewhere. The taste of him on his lips brought him right back to the night before, remembering every little detail of it. It made him squirm in his arms, furrowing his brow.

“You know I’m right,” he hummed against his skin, carrying him suddenly away from the wall and laying him on the bed. “Didn’t you feel it? I know you did. I can tell it in the way you’re nervous.” He crawled over top of 2D, only wanting to kiss him closer. He moved to tangle his hands into the singer’s as he buried his lips into his, passionate and slow but still with a rough desperation.

2D’s lips moved in time with his, moaning softly into his mouth the moment his back sank into the sheets. His hands rested up and over his head, his body sprawled out underneath him, weak for him. 

“F-Feel what?” His words were muffled into his kiss, bringing his legs around his waist loosely once more.

Ace hummed into his ear. “The electricity...” he moved around, circling around where he littered bruises the night before, kissing each one. “...when I touched you... when we kiss, when I fucked you. It was so much more than that. Wasn’t it?”

2D closed his eyes, resting his head back against the mattress as another wave of shock ran through him each time another kiss was pressed to his skin. He swallowed hard before he spoke up. “W-what are y’talkin’ a-about...”

“You know what I’m talkin’ about...” Ace hummed. “I know you do.” He kissed him more, keeping a close eye on the clock as practice time ticked closer and closer. 

2D drew back from the kiss stubbornly, turning his head away from him. He was putting up quite the fight despite how easily he was crumbling underneath him. “No I don’t.”

“You don’t have to hide it with me, I know you do. I can see it in the way you act when I touch you.” He said as his hands wandered his sides tightly. He was going to break the singer down, he wanted him to admit how badly he needed him. He felt it in his chest, the need for him, the need to please him only growing stronger.

2D started to sit himself up, only to lay back in the sheets as his hands moved on him. He couldn’t help it, loving his touch, another moan leaving him - this time a pitch higher.

“Let me see how bad you want me...” he teased, sliding his fingers under his shirt to brush his soft skin. “Leave me thinking about you for the rest of the day...”

2D slowly opened his eyes to peer up at him, nearly freezing the moment he felt his fingers against his skin. “W-what are y’doing for the day?”

“After practice? Hopefully you if you’ll let me...” he smirked, kissing his neck again. He knew he only had time for sweet kisses but he was loving it, exploring his curves with his hands as the singer absolutely crumbled under him. He didn’t know it yet, but he owned the singer. The clock ticked away.

5 more minutes…  
2D tilted his head to the side, relishing in the feeling of his lips. His groan only confirmed his request, sliding his arms down along the sheets and up to wrap around his neck. 

“I know you’re thinking about all the other times...” he motioned, whispering into his ear, his voice was soothing, relaxing. “You’ll see. You’ll see what I mean when I say you’re different.This is different.”

2D turned slowly to look over towards the clock curiously, his eyes only growing wide once he saw how close the two were cutting it. He started to sit up onto his elbows in a panic, his hair an absolute mess atop his head. “We’re already gonna be late, showin’ up together—“

Ace sat up off the bed, taking the singer’s hand and pulling him to stand up in front of him, stealing one last kiss before they had to go. “We’re in the same band, we’re bound to be together sometimes.” He winked, reassuring the singer of his worries. “Our little secret, yeah?”

2D got up to his feet with a stumble, turning his back on him without an answer, reaching down onto the floor to pick up his hoodie. He tugged it up and over his head, hiding away the bruised marks along his neck, leaving him there in his room to make way for the studio. And as expected, he was running five minutes late now.


	2. Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up as the two realize the only thing stronger than doubt is the undeniable electricity between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Ace is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you liked the characterization of Ace and 2D by the two of us, follow our RP ask blog for the two at livingthenownow.tumblr.com  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

The bassist followed close behind, keeping just enough distance to look natural, his brain still buzzing with thoughts of him.

Once 2D arrived, he pushed the door open and made his way inside where everyone already was, hardly even holding the door open for him. He didn’t think anything else of it, despite how rude it was - his nerves already getting the best of him.

Ace didn’t take it personally, knowing the singer was just covering his bases. He’d very clearly learned what he really wanted. He took a seat across from him instead of next to him, hoping to show him he was willing to hold up the deal. 

2D peered upwards to him, sitting on the swivel stool there in front of the microphone stand. He couldn't help but look so anxious, swallowing hard. This was nothing like he expected the first few sessions of writing to go with him around. "..."

Ace strummed his bass as the practice went on, a few songs in looking up to see the singer sweating nervously in his chair, his mood totally off what it was when they had walked in. He caught 2D's eye and smiled warmly at him, making sure none of the others were looking as he winked at him.

As 2D looked to him, he started to stammer a bit, forgetting his own words and simply fading out instead. He was so distracted, shaking off the feeling before he gazed over towards the rest of the band with an apologetic frown. But he picked up from where he left off, closing his eyes and shutting out the world with his headphones to focus.  
Ace admired him as he sang, his voice suddenly sounding different to him. He could listen to him sing all day, his fingers occasionally stumbling over the chords. The two were clearly bumbling over something, but tried their best to keep their cool.

Once the song was over, he looked over towards Noodle and Russel, then back to Ace. He couldn’t help but feel how heavy and tense everything seemed, letting the headphones fall to hang loosely around his neck. “...That was good, yeah?”

They all nodded in agreement, Ace breaking the tension then as well. "Yeah, it was! Nice job you guys. What's next?"

2D looked back over to him, mumbling quietly under his breath. “Nothin’. We’ll pick it up tomorrow.”

“Nice,” he responded, the band dispersing. He decided it would look better not to go straight to 2D after, turning to talk to Noodle about some new yoga pose.

2D wandered away from him, ignoring the two as he made his way back down the hall, disappearing off into his own room. This time he latched the lock, crawling himself onto his bed. It still smelled of him, prominent and clear, but he only rested his head onto the pillow and sighed softly, pulling the covers up and around himself. 

Ace ended his conversation with Noodle, looking around to see 2D had taken off. He was hoping to spend a little more time with him. He sent him a text.

[New message to 2D- Where’d you go?]

2D's phone went off, vibrating against his nightstand and lighting up the room with the LED screen. But he was already starting to doze off, reaching a hand lazily to it as he peeked at the message. He made a mental note to respond to it later, turning onto his side and closing his eyes to nap.

Ace waited an hour for a text back, eventually dozing off himself, holding his phone in his hand.

The boy slept in for three hours, completely ignoring the text. He only started to stir later that evening, feeling groggy as he wiped his eyes, hoisting himself up from where he was buried underneath the covers. With his hair an absolute mess and his clothes completely wrinkled, his gaze met his phone, squinting to see before he snatched it up.   
The name was still there from his message and it made his stomach churn, staring at the text for several seconds. Eventually, he answered him.   
[Tired. X]

Ace had fallen asleep as well in the same time, not stirring when his phone buzzed from the singer’s message.

2D rolled over onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around the pillow. He admittedly waited for his response, even if he didn’t intend to, staring down at the screen with a frown.  
A few more minutes passed, Ace still snoozing through the second alert for a new message.

“...Hmm.” 2D waited for a while, finally turning himself onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The room was so quiet now. So empty. His gaze fell to his chest then and he could see the littered bruises along his skin, feeling his heart almost jump. His fingertips gently grazed over one along his midsection, a bit of an idea sparking in his head. Ace still laid sleeping, starting to wake up just enough but still laying in bed, not thinking to check his phone again yet. It was risky, and he knew it. But during his half-asleep mindset, he unlocked his phone, staring over his name as he tugged his shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside. He decided to open up his camera, using the dim lighting to his advantage, holding it up a few feet away from his body. 

He was admittedly trying to impress him still, wasn’t he?

He positioned the photo to only show half his face, his swollen red lips parted just enough to show his teeth. His pale chest revealed every little mark he’d left behind on him, right before his lower stomach, almost like he was showing it off to him. He took the photo, pressed send and was quick to lock his phone again and rest it beside him.

Ace’s phone buzzed, this time prompting him to look at the device. As he opened his phone, his cheeks flushed red. 2D’s body was displayed on his screen, the marks he had given to him the night before hi-lighting his skin. He waited a few more minutes to text him, wondering if dragging out a response would earn him another photo…

The longer he waited to respond to him, the more anxious 2D got. He refused to look over towards his phone, searching his brain for anything to say to recover from it. But he couldn’t seem to come up with anything, which only made him tense, his chest feeling heavy.

Ace decided to egg him on a little further, texting him one message after several minutes had passed, teasing him and hinting for more.  
[Whoever made those must really own you, huh?]

The second 2D felt the vibration of his phone his heart nearly stopped. It wouldn’t be anyone else but him. He slowly reached over for it, opening the message and reading it through.  
[You don’t own me. X]

Ace laughed to himself, biting his lip and hesitating before sending the next message, a few minutes later.   
[I might have to see a little more before I believe that.]

There was an abrupt change in his topic then, almost like he was teasing him on by ignoring him.   
[Are you settled in your room yet?]

He was desperate for more, trying to find a way to desperately change the subject.   
[I’m all unpacked, just bored. Wish I had something to do.]

2D suddenly went quiet then, the small talk coming to a close. He locked his phone and set it aside, bundling himself back up into his blanket. Ace texted him back a second time, his desperation starting to show.  
[Wish I had you to do.]

2D started to smirk, like he was expecting a second reply. His eyes moved to his phone, looking over the message.   
[Do you like it here so far?]

Ace bit his lip, knowing he was playing hard to get now. He decided to play it up.   
[Oh yeah. The only thing that would make my room better would be having you in my bed.]

2D felt his cheeks grow hot.   
[What’s your favorite song we’ve recorded for this album?]

Ace responded quickly this time, showing his want.   
[Humility. More for the video, though. Your ass looks so good in it…]

He always seemed how to know how to turn it back around on him.   
[Did I wake you up?]

Ace smirked, knowing he was getting closer, his nerves begging for more of him.   
[Yeah, but how could I resist that?]

2D was quick to respond.   
[Resist what?]

Ace bit his lip as he pressed send.   
[Your sexy body.]

2D opened his phone, taking a bit longer to respond this time.   
[You’re crazy.]

[I want you. Sue me.]

He locked his phone then, knowing well enough he had him lured in now. So he stopped answering him, setting the phone aside. “Heh.”

Ace waited a long time, desperate for an answer back. He went back and looked at the photo in his messages of 2D’s slender body, the marks he’d made on him shining, reminding him of how good he felt. He felt himself stiffen in his jeans, just remembering the feeling he got when he was with him, looking at the marks he’d made out of sheer need. He had his own idea, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off to sit only in his boxers, snapping a photo of the bulge in his pants and pressing send to the singer, followed with the shirt and simple message:  
[Need me to bring you anything?]

2D noticed a photo appear on the screen, opening it a bit too eagerly. He was thin, built similar to the singer aside from his lean body, and he remembered so well how easily he held him up against that wall.   
[Just you.]

Ace didn’t hesitate any longer, sliding his jeans back on quickly and sneaking to the singer’s bedroom. He knocked on the door, leaning one arm against the frame.  
The knock made him perk up, sliding himself quietly out of bed. He was quick to throw his shirt back on as he stumbled his way to his door, pulling it open and peeking his head out into the hallway to ensure it was only him. 

Before the singer could say anything Ace was on his lips, pushing the man backward into the door and closing it behind them, still holding one hand tight in the singer’s blue hair. He reached behind to turn the lock, securing the two of them in the bedroom where it could safely just be them.

2D started to speak but his words were muffled and drowned out, closing his eyes and nearly tripping over his own feet as he scuttled back. His hands quickly made way to his shoulders, gripping onto him as he kissed him feverishly, the sound of the lock making him shiver.

Ace turned him to press the man’s back against the bedroom door, holding his weight against him with his hips as he kissed him rough and hard, hands tangled in his hair.

2D’s back hit the wall and he let out a yelp, his arms wrapping around him. His lips moved with his, his words muffled through the kiss. “W-we can’t—“

Ace took his face in both of his hands, pressing his forehead hard against his. “Then why do you want me so bad? Why do I want you so bad? I think.. we can.”

With flustered cheeks, he drew back from him, prying his hands away from his shirt before he shook his head. He started to walk off, hugging himself around the middle as he turned his back to him.

Ace grabbed him around the front, knowing from his message he was only playing hard to get. He let his arms grip around his body tight, letting his lips fall hard on his shoulder.

2D let his head fall back against him, closing his eyes and exhaling a quiet groan. His hands moved to rest against his, only gently pulling him off from him and stepping back, turning to face him. “...”

Ace locked eyes with the man, grabbing his hips and pulling him close with a jerk. His eyes lidded, he begged to the man.  
“Kiss me."

His hands kept down at his sides, his body following Ace's command. He looked upwards to him, a pout on his bottom lip. “Why?”

Ace moved a hand to his chin, pulling his face upward with one finger. “Because I want you to.”

2D let his lips linger along his, grinning. A hand reached up as he wrapped his fingers around his wrist, stopping him. “No.”

Ace shook his hand loose, turning his face to the side from the front to face him, gripping him closer around his front. “Because I need you to.”

“Ah—“ He let out a soft noise once his grip tightened around him, his hands fumbling to rest onto his shoulders. He shook his head again. “N-no. I told you w-we can’t.”

“Not this again...” Ace held him closer to his lips, smiling wide with lidded eyes. “I’m gonna do whatever I want to you, and no ones gonna stop me.”

2D swallowed hard, tensing up in his arms. His hands slid to rest onto his chest, his fingers clenching around his shirt. “But—“

Ace tightened his grip on the singer’s chin, moving his face upward to gain easier access to his neck as he kissed rough there. “Not even you. Not now that I know how bad you really want me...”  
2D's hands moved up into his hair, his teeth biting into his lip as a whine slipped from his lips. “We can’t, I told you that was jus’ a one time thing, yeah?”

“But I want you more than once...” he kissed again, biting a little more than gently.

2D suddenly drew back from him, creating a few inches of space in between the pair. 

“No getting away from me this time...” Ace chased after him, pinning him against the wall to face him. “I already know how much you want me. No hiding it now. I want you and I know you want it too.”

Once his back hit the wall he let out a cry under his breath, letting his head fall back with a quiet groan. His words started to fade, squirming. “We can’t.”

“We will.” He used his forearm to pin the singer to the wall at his shoulders, using his other hand to slide over the crotch of his jeans.

2D felt his body grow weak, sinking back against the wall. His protests were small, barely able to even be heard now.

“Tell me you want me. And that’s not a request...” Ace said, pushing himself closer into the man, rubbing his hands over the front of his jeans.

2D' head rested onto his shoulder, hiding away into the crook of his neck. The sound of his soft panting started in his ear, his hands eagerly grabbing at his hair. “Hh— Ah...”

“See? It’s not that hard to admit what you want. I can see it in your face.” He gripped the man again, sliding his hand into his pants in the same place. “I can feel what you want.”

His words made 2D whine out for him, his weight falling back against the wall. But it didn’t take long before he willingly turned himself around, fitting perfectly against him as his hands pressed into the wall to hold himself up. Ace wasted no time pressing his body into the man’s curves, taking one of his hands in his and holding it against the wall as he unbuttoned the singer’s pants with one hand. He slipped his jeans down and slid his hand into his boxers, taking hold of his length as he pressed into him from behind, his body holding him tight against the wall, pressing his face against it by his cheek.

2D exhaled a heavy gasp, crying out for him then as he brought a hand up to wrap around his wrist, his other hand against the wall. He felt close to him, his nails digging into the bassist’s skin and moving against him as best as he could with the little room he was allowed. The singer was already hard for him, his body clearly aching for him to touch him in this way. “Tell me you want me to fuck you and I’ll do it. Anything for you my pretty boy...”

“P-please.” He started without the least bit of hesitation, his hips moving back against him. He bit down onto his arm that was only inches from his face, keeping himself quiet. “I-I want you to. Stop wastin’ time.”

Ace laughed to himself, unbuttoning his own jeans before sliding them down just far enough to expose himself, still hard from thinking of the singer’s sweet body. “And I thought you said you didn’t beg...” He let the singer’s boxers slide down to his ankles and steadied himself, letting his tip tease the singer and he stroked him from the front. 2D let his head fall against the wall, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of him. His body was relaxed this time, limp and weak as he sighed softly, falling quiet. Ace pressed into him, slowly but with more force than before, sinking into him and making him feel every inch. “Tell me you want me to fuck you...”

2D started to flinch, biting his teeth together to prevent himself from letting out a louder yelp, completely sinking into him and letting him take control. “P-please...”

Ace pushed all the way inside him, gripping his member in front of him tightly and sliding slowly to his tip, rolling his thumb against the singer’s head as he gripped around his front at his chest with his free arm. “Please... what?”

2D held himself up with both hands against the wall, taking him in with a long, drawn out moan filling the room. His panting only grew louder, his back pressed firmly against his chest. “Please.”

Ace pushed his weight forward, thrusting into him one time and stopping, pressing the singer’s face into the wall as his lips found his neck. “I said... please what?”

Fuck. He felt so good and he’d never deny it, the bassist earning another moan from him. His hair was a mess, his skin warm as he started to sweat, growing more and more desperate the longer he teased. “P-please, ah—“ He struggled for the words. “Make me y-yours.”

That was better than what he wanted. Ace pulled the singer tight against his body and thrusted himself into him, causing the singer to go weak. He held him tight against the wall as he fucked him, but it was different than a fuck. It was sensual, their electric tension causing them to both sweat, Ace holding the man tightly and close to his body as he almost caressed him, still pressing his length into the man with a rough need.

2D stepped himself out of his jeans that rested around his ankles, kicking them aside. His back arched, knowing well enough his words were enough for what he wanted to hear. He turned his enough to wrap an arm around him, leaning in close to his ear. “O-on the bed.”

Ace pulled out of the man hard, swinging him around to face him as his back pressed against the wall now, Ace holding him there as he kissed the man rough and desperate. He continued to stroke him harder, moving his free hand to tap the singer’s thighs, hinting for him to wrap himself around his waist to let him hold him up.

2D bit into his lip as he looked upwards to him through his bangs, his lips red and swollen once he drew back from the kiss. He looked so seductive there in front of him. He decided to give him a bit of a challenge, his hands slowly moving to the hem of his own shirt, sliding it up and over his head, revealing his delicate body underneath. He took the fabric, moving it up to wrap around Ace’s eyes, blindfolding him as he tied it somewhat securely around the back of his head. His arms wrapped around his neck then, his legs hooking around his waist as he followed his lead.

Ace felt around the singer’s body, now wrapped securely around him. He carried him carefully in the direction of the bed, luckily not far enough away to be a challenge. He stumbled against it, dropping the singer flat on his back as he leaned over him, steadying himself and feeling around the delicate man’s body, taking his time before pressing into him once again, still rough but steady.

2D kept his legs wrapped around him loosely, his arms lying flat over his head before he moaned out loudly for him, his back arching as a wave of pleasure ran through him like a spark. His voice cracked, panting heavily through the noises he made, his lips parted even if no sound came out. “H-harder, harder—“

Ace gripped the singer’s slender frame by his hips and pulled himself into him, pushing and pulling his body back and forth to make him feel every thrust as a full movement. He picked up his pace, every thrust sending intense pleasure through his body. “F-fuck... you feel good babe...”

He bit into his neck, holding him down hard against the bed surface as he pushed in and out of him. “You wouldn’t have anything I could hold you down with any easier would you? I’d like to use my hands for other things...”

2D's eyes grew wide and he didn’t answer him, his cheeks only flushing a deep red color and he was almost glad he was blindfolded for that moment. “...”

“Come on, baby, don’t make me stop. I know you got something somewhere...”

2D's hands tangled into his hair, brushing it away from his eyes as he moaned out close to his ear. “Y-you’ll have to find somethin’ yourself. Heh.”

Ace reached around his hips to his jeans, still partially up around his thighs, and unlooped his belt. He felt around for the singer’s hands, bringing them up to the headboard as he looped it through the bars, keeping his arms pulled tight above his head. “Scream for me now, you’re all mine.”

2D's eyes watched his moving hands, the grip around his own wrists causing him to squirm, restrained down. He let his body fall limp, his head resting back onto the pillow as he let out a desperate cry for him, whining softly. “A-ah, it hurts.”

“Doesn’t it feel good though? Don’t you want me to own you, pretty thing?” Ace whispered to him, moving his hand down now back to the singer’s member, tugging hard as he quickly moved to match pace with how he was fucking him.

2D's moans filled his ear, some cut off with a breath and some sultry and long depending on how hard he thrusted into him, but he never went quiet. “T-turn me over.”

Ace didn’t hesitate, loosening his ties just enough to roll him over, tightening the grips again. He pulled he singer up by his hips, thrusting into him again with no hesitation. He grinned his slender hips and his nails scraped his skin, his nails running across the front of the man’s thighs as he moved faster and faster, his release beginning to build. “I can’t hear you, I need you to scream for me...”

2D held himself up onto his knees weakly, his arms only restrained as he rested his head in his arms. His body was growing more and more tense, his release coming quick as he held himself back. His words made him scream out obediently, followed by a low groan as he bit down onto his own arm. “I— I’m gonna—“

Ace reached around his front, undoing his blindfold easily as he pressed the man into the surface of the bed, fucking him harder then. “I wanna watch you cum for me, baby. I wanna see what I can make you do...” he reached down in front and grabbed his length, pumping quickly.

2D started to unravel before him, his climax building quickly until he was squirming against him, letting out a loud cry in pleasure. His body grew tense, the sweat on his skin glistening as he spilled into his hand, his heaved breaths even louder as he rode out the several seconds in absolute ecstasy. “Ah— Ah, hh...”

“Louder while you cum for me...” he hummed, leaving down over him to his ear as he began to release himself.

2D did so, his voice cracking as he cried out louder for him, his body only soon growing weak as he struggled to hold himself up. His restrained hands struggled before he went limp, furrowing his brow to the sudden feeling of him inside him. It didn’t take long for the bassist to follow his lead, pumping roughly into him a few more times before letting go, his climax releasing hard inside the singer  
2D squeezed his eyes shut, catching his breath as he choked out a soft groan as he did. “Y-you feel s-so Ah— so good...”

Ace himself moaned as he spilled inside of him, the singer’s pretty moans filled his ears, thrusting once more and finishing himself off before pulling out of him, untying his restraints and flipping him on his back to face him, displaying the mess he’d made and watching his own mess spill out of him. He was a pretty wreck for him. All for him.


	3. What We Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D might finally be beginning to understand Ace's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Ace is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you liked the characterization of Ace and 2D by the two of us, follow our RP ask blog for the two at livingthenownow.tumblr.com  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

His limbs sprawled out underneath him, his chest heaving as he did his best to steady his breathing, his wrists reddened from where the belt was tied around him. His feminine curves were marked with light bruises from where he’d been holding onto him, shifting his weight with a tired groan. His words were slurred, his body laid out for him to admire. “That f-felt so good.”

Ace dropped to his elbows over top of him, leaning to kiss him tenderly. “You feel so good, baby...” He looked him over, seeing the mess he made for him. “You should clean up, you made a mess for me.”

The realization hit him harder this time, and he knew he mentally promised himself not to do anything like that with the bassist again for the safety of the band and himself. He hardly knew him. He blinked, his calm and collected expression seeming to change before his eyes grew wide. “G-Go. Leave.”

Ace knew he’d be nervous, worried yet again. But he was determined to prove he was different. “No. I’m not going anywhere.”

2D sat himself up onto his elbows, shaking his head before he started to move from underneath him. “N-no, you’ve gotta go.”

Ace followed his movement, startling close over him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not done with you.”

He furrowed his brow, glaring upwards at him. “Go.”

Ace leaned his face down against the singer’s forehead. “No. What are you so afraid of?”

2D drew back from him, squirming as he shifted his weight underneath him. “Nothin’. G- go back to your room. Go.”

Ace wasn’t going to go. “What are you worried about? Tell me.”

2D's efforts were nearly pointless, the bassist weighing him down as much as he tried to get away. He went quiet then, reaching a hand up onto his shoulder in an attempt to help hoist himself up. Ace allowed him to sit up but still held him close by his hips, not letting him get too far away. He began to genuinely question why the singer had so many nerves about the two of them, when they felt so good together. “Why do you feel so scared?”

"You broke the contract 'n you could get kicked out if you slip up about it." He hissed, his arm moving to wrap around him despite him meaning to or not. "'N you'll get me in trouble."

Ace was quick to answer. “Fuck the contract. I’ll take the blame, I’ll say I talked you into ignoring the contract. I’d rather lose a contract than not have you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 2D's exposed body pressed close to him as he shifted himself to sit up. “No ones gonna listen to you. Y-you can’t jus’ come in here ‘n sleep with the band.”

“I’m not sleeping with the band,” he said, slyly smiling at him as he pressed his nose against his. “I’m sleeping with you.”

2D's eyes narrowed up at him, holding him around the neck as he attempted to pry himself away from him. “You know what I mean.”

Ace thought carefully. “You know, now that I’m thinking about it I’m pretty sure that contract says I can’t ‘fraternize’ with female band mates...”

He gave him an almost offended look. “...What’s that s’possed to mean?”

He laughed. “It means, pretty boy... I’m not actually breaking my contract.”

“It’s still not a good idea.” He managed to squeeze himself out of his grip, sliding himself off from his own bed before wiggling into his underwear. “It’s a terrible idea.”

He asked simply. “Why? Don’t you feel how good this is? How could it be bad?”

2D stood in the middle of his room, his clothing strewn about at his feet. He felt the heat in his cheeks return, his tone only more and more irritated with him. “...You hav’ta go.”

Ace spread himself out on the bed. “What don’t you get? I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving. I can’t. How can I walk away from someone I feel this good with?”

2D sat himself at the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands with his back turned to him. Ace crawled over to him, rubbing his shoulders and speaking in his ear. “You know I’m right. You know how good it felt, I know you felt it.”

He frowned, leaning into his touch, his body starting to relax. "You barely know me, yeah? 'N I barely know you."

“Deja vu...” Ace said, kissing him along the line of his shoulder and towards his ear. “I swear I’ve told you how i want to get to know you. I want to learn you.”

2D bit down onto his lip, tilting his head to the side a bit to expose his neck. "That's all you want, then? Jus' a fuck?"

Ace thought for a second, his lips paused against his skin. “Actually... no. I don’t think I want just that.” He realized this and got nervous, pulling him closer to him and sitting behind him, holding him sensually. “I want you. I... I want to be with you.”  
His weight leaned back onto Ace, his head resting on his shoulder, turning to nuzzle his nose into his neck. He listened to him rather than speaking up, his voice almost soothing to him.

Ace continued as the singer sunk into him, feeling chills as he leaned in closer. “I want to get to know you. I want to learn about you. I want to be with you. I want to take you to dinner and on dates.”

2D swallowed hard, starting to draw back from him suddenly. "N-No you know we can't do that."

He rubbed his shoulders a little softer. “I can get creative. We have to be seen out together if we’re in a band together, that doesn’t mean we can’t be careful about it.” He kissed him again on the shoulder. “I want to take you out. Or maybe we can stay in and I’ll get creative. Either way, you deserve it.”

2D kept his eyes on him before slumping back against him, turning himself around until his chest was pressed to his, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he moved to sit into his lap. “You don’t even know anythin’ about me.”

Ace smiled, letting his hands fall to the singer’s hips without hesitation. “Well I can’t wait to start...” He stroked a hand up to the nape of his neck, letting his fingers play with his hair.

He leaned back into his hand, letting out a light moan as he smiled. “Eheh...”

Ace's smile was wide, grinning at the singer and drawing close to him without realizing he wanted to be so close. “So tell me about yourself. Tell me something.”

“Ask me somethin’.” He rebutted back at him, his arms sliding back around him with ease. “Make it good.”

He held him in his arms, still shirtless and touching his soft skin. “Hmm... what were you like in school growing up? I bet you were a bad boy, huh?”

2D raised a brow up at him in amusement, shifting to sit comfortably in his lap. “...To be honest, I don’t remember much before the whole uh...accident ‘n all, yeah? I remember bits of it. I had friends but...Eh. School was boring.”

“I know. I never went.” Ace joked, rubbing his lower back where his hand rested.

“...You never went?” He furrowed his brow, perking up. “You had to of.”

“Nah. Me and my gang didn’t really do the whole school crowd. We were our own growing up so we didn’t never get truancy letters or any of that shit. Except this one time but that’s boring.”

2D's smile grew as he listened to him, his hands tracing down to his chest. “Next question.”

He smiled again at the singer’s touch, enjoying holding him so close. “Did you have any pets growing up?”

“A dog.” He spoke, tracing small circles into his chest with his index finger. “That’s it, though. ‘N my mum didn’t really want that, either.” He waited a moment before he was the one to ask. “Why me?”

Ace wasn’t sure what he meant, taking the sudden change of subject by surprise. He was enjoying listening to him. “What’d’ya mean?”

“Why me?” He repeated himself, shifting himself a bit closer to him to close the gap in between the two. “You know what I mean.”

Ace weaved his fingers through the singer’s blue hair just a bit more, leaning against his forehead. “At first I was just attracted to you. But now, now there’s something about you I can’t shake. Like as soon as we were together, really together, I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way about someone. And I think that means something. It means you’re special and I can’t keep you out of my head.”

He closed his eyes and grinned to his answer before he moved to rest his head onto his shoulder, his words mumbled into his ear as he changed the topic abruptly. “What are your parents like?”

Ace leaned his head against him on his shoulder, using the hand in his hair to stroke down his back and hold him. “My parents didn’t really give a shit about me. I mean I didn’t really even live with them, I found this old clubhouse in the dump no one used and just started living there, my parents never questioned where I went or cared to look for me. I guess most people would say I had a rough childhood but it wasn’t rough to me. Sure my parents didn’t really take care of me, but I had friends like a family and we took care of each other.”

2D leaned into his touch, listening to him. Genuinely listening. His fingers along his spine soothed him, only making him tired as he closed his eyes until he moved his gaze downwards to the hand holding him around his stomach. He simply intertwined his fingers through his loosely, tapping against his knuckles. "What friends?"

"Billy, Arturo, Snake, all those guys. They're really more like family. We called ourselves a gang and all we really did was cause trouble but we were having a good time together and watching out of each other," he said, gripping his fingers between his own and rubbing his back just a little more, leaning over him to kiss his nose. "Like how I wanna watch out for you."  
2D moved his eyes up to meet his instead, a small smile starting to cross his lips. "A gang?" He spoke up after a quiet moment, raising a curious brow. "What kind of gang?"

“It wasn’t a real gang, we didn’t like use guns or anything. It was just us walking around town being annoying pretty much.”

"I believe it." He teased, moving himself to crawl over into the middle of his bed, sprawled out onto his back. He peered over at him, signaling for him to follow with his index finger, coaxing him.

Ace followed with no hesitation. He arched himself over him, resting his weight on his elbows to settle above 2D. “I bet the teachers hated you in school, huh?” He laughed lightly, kissing the side of his neck.

He stretched his arms up and above his head, resting them behind his head before wrapping his legs around his waist. "'N why do you think that?"

He kissed his forehead. “Because I can tell you’re like me. Plus you don’t take rules well, bad boy.”

He shrugged, his arms slowly moving up to wrap around his neck. "I told you, I don't remember much. Uh...my mum said I didn't do that great, yeah?"

“You seem like the type to be rebellious like me,” he said, kissing down his cheeks to the corners of his lips.

He started to smile again, turning his head away from him. "Next question."

As Ace turned his head he kissed the exposed part of his neck, pushing his hips into his body gently. “Are you always a little spoon?”

"W-what?" He breathed softly, running his fingers along the nape of his neck. "What do y'mean?"

“When we cuddled last night,” he said, moving his arms to rest along the curves of his body. “I liked that.”

His arms wrapped around him, hugging him close as he pressed his chest to his. "Heh."

Ace traced his face with his hand, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. He wrapped his other arm under the arch of his back, holding him close and rolling them both to lay on their sides. “Of course, being close to you like this is always fine with me.”

2D turned himself around to face him, cuddling up close against him, his head tucked under his chin. Pulling the blankets up to cover his shoulders, he closed his eyes, mumbling softly. "What about crazy exes?"

“Me? Don’t have any. I’ve never really wanted to date anyone before, I’ve mostly had hookups.” He put a hand into his hair, holding his close. “What about you?”

"What? Never had a crazy ex? Never dated anyone? ...When was the hookup?"

“The last time was before I joined the band, some girl I met at a bar at home like usual. It didn’t mean anything. I just never wanted to date anyone. I usually just go to bars and hook up when I want, or maybe had a friend with benefits thing but I don’t really like the whole dating thing. Unless it’s really worth it, and I haven’t found anyone like that before..” he dropped his voice lower out of embarrassment, “..before you...”

He drew back from him just a little bit, peering up at him through his messy, frizzy bangs until he blew them away, out of his eyes. "Did you have fun with her?"

“I don’t even remember her. And compared to you, it probably sucked.” He smiled at him, stroking his cheek one more time as they laid next to each other.

2D rolled over onto his side, his back pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms underneath the pillow under his head. His smile was discreetly wide, closing his eyes.

Ace was grinning ear to ear as he turned to scoot closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the front of his chest and pulled him close, tucking his head into the curve of the singer’s neck and shoulder. “You gonna let me stay now?”

"Yeah. You can." He cuddled up into the covers, pressed up close to his side. "...Night. Uh...sleep tight."

Ace dropped his voice to a low whisper, talking calmly into the singer’s ear. “I like this better than telling me to go.” He kissed his cheek, tucking his head back into his shoulder as he held him. “Night, pretty boy.”

He closed his eyes and it didn't take long for him to doze off, his body relaxing as he took slow and steady breaths. He snored softly, his lips parted as he even drooled a bit onto his pillow. Ace drifted to sleep soon after, his arms holding tight to him for the rest of the night.


End file.
